Return of the Guardians
by WavelengthConnection
Summary: It's been four years since the Guardians defeated Pitch Black. But now Pitch is back; and he's not alone. There's an even bigger bully on the playground now; an evil from before the Dark Ages. The world and its children are in danger once again- it looks like it's time for a Return of the Guardians.
1. Prologue

**So, I was bored and started wondering what a sequel to _Rise of the Guardians _would be like... and this showed up.**

* * *

300 years ago I woke up with no memory other than my name. 4 years ago I learned a lot more about who I am. My name is Jack Frost, and I'm a Guardian. I work with my new friends- Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and the Sandman- to protect the Hopes, Dreams, Memories, Wonder, and Fun of children. Who told us we were Guardians? Well, the Moon did. He CHOSE each of us. I hope he chose right, because trouble isn't gone; in fact it has only just begun.

_**RETURN**_

_**of the**_

_**GUARDIANS**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the first real chapter. Enjoy.**

**I do not own anything you recognize. And some of the stuff you don't.**

* * *

Jack tapped a window with his staff and smiled as the frost patterns curled across the glass. Flipping up he landed in a crouch, balancing on top of the shepherd's crook of his staff and looking around the town. Fresh snow covered the ground and more still fell; a group of children were engaged in a snowball fight near a frozen pond in the par. A frightened scream made Jack whip around and he flew over towards the pond.

A young girl slid on a track of ice that sent her spinning onto the pond. As Jack landed on the frozen surface, a small grin on his face, she shifted to her knees and a sharp crack echoed as she fell through the ice. Jack's smile vanished and he stared down into the frigid water. He could hear the other children screaming and crying as adults began racing over. Jack flew away as emergency vehicles arrived at the scene to begin breaking up the ice.

Jack was slightly surprised to find himself at the North Pole, and then wondered why: North had been telling him for four years that he could come to him with anything. And if he needed anything, he sure needed it now. He alighted on the sill of an open window, looking into the Globe Room of North's workshop. North, who was working below, looked up at the flurry of ice and snow that accompanied Jack's arrival.

"Ah, Jack! What bring you here?" He called up to the boy, opening his arms in welcome. "It been long time; how have you-" The big man trailed off when he noticed the troubled look on Jack's face. "Jack, what be wrong?" Jack jumped from the window and floated over to land in front of North. "I was in northern Germany, and-" Jack was cut off by an all-too-familiar Australian accent.

"Hey, long time no see, Frostbite. Where've you been hidin', mate?" Jack turned to see the Easter Bunny standing behind him, boomerangs, egg bombs, and all. "Well if it isn't my favorite Kangaroo!" A cocky mask replaced Jack's forlorn expression. North scowled at Bunnymund over Jack's shoulder, knowing it would be much harder to get the truth out of Jack now. Bunny immediately fired off an insult at Jack, completely oblivious to the look North was giving him.

"Jack. You were about to say what bothering you." North interrupted the banter between the two Guardians and Jack turned with an uncertain look in his eye. "Wha'? Frostbite's got a problem? Mus' be big; not much melts ya, mate." Jack hesitated and shifted his grip on his staff; then sighed and the cocky expression crumbled. "I watched a little girl die today." Jack whispered- even Bunny was caught off-guard by that- but before either of his listeners had a chance to react Jack continued. "I was in northern Germany, wrapping up a snowstorm, when she slipped and the ice on the lake broke underneath her." Bunny hopped closer to Jack and put a paw on his shoulder. "Crikey, mate. I'm sorry." North was silent, there was nothing he could say that would make it better; and he knew that.

Jack wiped a frozen tear off his cheek and locked eyes with North. "That's not the worst of it. The ice wasn't thin. It shouldn't have broken." North's eyes widened and Bunny gasped. "Tha' means-" Jack turned to look at him. "Someone's messing with MY winter. And kids are getting hurt." North's expression hardened and he went over to the control panel to activate the Aurora Borealis.

Tooth and Sandy arrived- Sandy with sand shapes flickering dizzyingly, and Tooth still giving her mini-fairies instructions. Jack told them what he had told North and Bunny; Tooth gasped while Sandy's sand shapes flashed even faster as he asked a dozen questions at once.

"Do you think Pitch is back again?" Tooth asked, fluttering over everyone's heads nervously. North shook his head. "Took him hundred of years to come back after Dark Ages. Is too soon for him to return." Jack was crouched on his staff. "Besides, isn't Pitch's thing Fear? I don't think hurting people is his style." Sandy tapped North's leg and, as everyone looked at him, he created a bat out of dreamsand. Jack frowned, not understanding the sign. "Impossible, mate. He hasn't been seen since before the Dark Ages."

"Who hasn't been seen since before the Dark Ages?" Jack shouted, pounding his staff on the ground. In an instant, the air was frigid. Tooth gasped as frost crept over her wings and she dropped to the ground. Now that he had everyone's attention, Jack asked, "Will someone PLEASE tell me what's going on?" North went over to help Tooth thaw her wings and Bunny answered Jack. "Dracula." Jack cocked his head. "Who?" Bunny shook his head. "You need to study up on ya legends, mate. Dracula; the Vampire?" Jack frowned. "I thought that was just a book."

"Oh no. He's as real as we are, Jack. And probably more dangerous than Pitch." Tooth explained. "Dracula has not been seen since before the dark ages, as Bunny said. Chances are small that it's him." Sandy flashed a sequence of shapes and Jack nodded after deciphering them—something he had gotten quite adept at. "That's what Bunny said about Pitch. And look how well that turned out." Bunny's ears flattened slightly at Jack (and Sandy's) point.

North, Bunny, and Tooth began discussing options… well; they started out discussing options… it ended up with North and Bunny arguing while Tooth directed her mini-fairies. Jack and Sandy held their own conversation silently; Sandy using his dreamsand and Jack using Sign Language- a language only Sandy knew he could use. A soft beam of moonlight caught their attention and Sandy began looking around for an elf. Jack snickered softly and put his hand on Sandy's arm to stop him; Jack then tapped his staff on the floor, sending frost across the floor to make North slip slightly. As North regained his footing everyone looked at Jack. "Manny's here."

"How come you and Sandy're always the first ta notice?" Bunny complained as North greeted the Man in the Moon. "We're quiet. You should try it sometime." Jack turned his attention to Manny before Bunny could respond, forcing him to do the same. The moon's silvery-blue light shown down on the ground, revealing the dark form of a bat. "It IS Dracula…" Jack muttered, staring at the shadow. Bunny rolled his eyes. "Of COURSE it is…." The five Guardians waited in tense silence, but Manny told them nothing else. No new Guardian was chosen. No advice on how to fight Dracula was given. The moon's light faded and Jack and his friends were left- literally and figuratively- in the dark.

"Now what? Manny has never failed to give us advice before…" Tooth fluttered around at an even faster pace, clearly agitated. "What can you tell me about Dracula? I read the book once—shortly after it came out—but I doubt it was totally accurate."

"He's a Vampire- meaning he drinks blood. Most often women and children…" Tooth explained with a shudder. "Although I have to admit his teeth are-" "Tooth!" "Sorry…"

North was quick to give Jack his knowledge of the foe: "He is very strong - has strength of ten men. He can also change his form. That why his symbol is bat…"

"But he can change inta' mist too." Bunny added. "Meanin' he can go 'most anywhere an' 'e's bloody hard to catch. Also, he has wolves that do 'is dirty work for 'im; kinda like Pitch's Nightmares." Jack listened to each Guardian with growing horror, hoping he didn't look as scared as he felt. He didn't want to know any more. Yet, there was one last question he had to get off his chest…

"Well, vampires are scary and all, but what makes Dracula so special? What's his center? Pitch is master of fear and darkness. So what's Dracula's thing?"

"Pain." North responded simply. Jack felt his stomach drop. Pain. That was much worse than just fear. He glanced up at North's globe, speckled with pricks of light for every child who believed. If Dracula attacked, kids wouldn't just stop believing- they'd be hurt. Or even killed….

"We have to stop him!" He burst out, turning to the Big Four in desperation. "Is there anything we can do? There has to be something…"

No one spoke for awhile. Finally, Bunny shook his head in defeat. "'Fraid not, mate. Not now, at any rate. We don't know where 'e is or what exactly 'e's planning, so it'd be useless to go after 'im." "But-"

"He will make another move soon." North reassured, putting a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder. "Then we will strike." Tooth nodded enthusiastically. "We just have to wait until-"

"Until what?" Jack interrupted, shoving North's hand away. "Until another kid dies? I'm not gonna do that. If you won't stop Dracula, I will." And with a cold blast of wind, Jack was gone.

* * *

**OMZ (Oh My Zeus) This is honestly one of my better ideas. Hope you enjoyed this.**

**~~ Wavelength**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! **

**So I finally watched Hotel Transylvania. Now I have a problem. I'm SUPPOSED to be writing Dracula as a BAD GUY. How am I supposed to do that when I keep seeing him smiling his adorable ear to ear smile and racing Johnny on flying tables... Well, I hope I did him evil enough.**

**Again. Nothing you recognize is mine.**

* * *

"The time has come, my legion, for us to return to the world." Dracula declared, facing a large pack of wolves. One that was slightly larger than the rest, with dark grey fur, black eyes, and a scar that ran across his muzzle stepped up to address his leader. "Dracula, what do you wish us to do?" "Flint. You've been loyal to me through the darkest of times." Dracula expressed gratefully. "I am sending you to the state of Michigan for our first attack. Take who you will with you, just make sure you catch the attention of those children-loving pests."

"The Guardians will pay for what they did. I will-" "No!" Dracula interrupted, making Flint flinch back. "They will pay, but not yet. I only need you to give me time so I can visit an ally." "With respect, Dracula, I'd advise caution." Flint growled. "Pitch Black is unpredictable and may be difficult to recruit."

"I am not going to recruit him. Merely extend my hand out in friendship." Dracula re-phrased. "Now go, Flint. There is no time to waste." The wolf bowed his black, furry head respectfully. "As you wish." Flint turned 180 ° to face the watching wolves.

"Claw, Razor, No-moon," three eager wolves pawed up out of the pack, Claw stared excitedly at Flint with bright orange eyes, his brown tail held high while Razor and No-moon sat awaiting for the order to leave, never letting their brown eyes wander from Flint's. "Let's go." Flint ordered, immediately breaking into a gallop into the surrounding darkness.

"Owl-eyes." Dracula called once Flint and his group had left. A wise looking grey and brown wolf with amber eyes stepped forward. "I need you to go and search for a new target. Something that will hit the Guardians hard if we attack. Await for me here with what you find."

"Yes Dracula." Owl-eyes hurried away.

With no other demands, Dracula vanished into the darkness, beginning his travel to an awaiting ally.

**_^^^^ROTG^^^^_**

Close to Michigan, in the town of Burgess, Jack landed on the roof of a house. In it lived a boy named Jamie, who was one of Jack's best friends. Jamie had helped the Guardians defeat Pitch four years ago, the first to believe in Jack, and the _last_ to believe when Pitch had snuffed out every other light out. Jack prayed he wasn't at school- he had to make sure Jamie was safe.

He flipped upside-down and peered through the boy's bedroom window. There he was! A now fourteen-year- old Jamie sat at his desk, frowning over some sort of homework. Four years hadn't changed him much- he was a little taller, his hair was a little shorter. But he had never stopped believing.

Jack tapped eagerly on the glass with his staff, and frost curled down the pane. Jamie, recognizing the sound, had a grin on his face before he even looked up from his work. "Jack!" He ran over and threw open the window. "Hey, Jamie!" Jack couldn't help smiling with his friend as he wrapped him up in a hug.

"How have you been?" Jamie asked. Jack leapt at the chance to update Jamie about the Guardians' latest adventures. And so he did- for awhile. But he was much more interested in Jamie's life as a teenager.

It was going well, for the most part. He did well in school. He had a good number of friends, some of whom had helped fight Pitch four years ago. "Do they still believe?" Jack demanded, twirling his staff and scattering snowflakes into the air. Jamie's eyes darkened and he gave a sad shake of his head. "Most don't. Claude thinks it was all just a crazy dream. Pippa's really into science now, so she thinks there must be a logical explanation for it…" His face brightened. "Cupcake still does though. She's missed you almost as much as I have. And Sophie too! She's seven now. Really loves the Easter Bunny."

"So you get along with your sister then?" Jamie shrugged. "For the most part. I'm glad she believes in you and all, but sometimes she's such a pain…" Pain. Jack suddenly remembered his mission. He'd just come to make sure Jamie was safe. His real goal was to stop Dracula… "I'm sorry Jamie," he apologized as he edged towards the window, "I have to go."

"What?" Jamie jumped up. "Jack! You just got here!" "I know, I know. I really want to stay, but this is too important." Jamie's eyes widened. "Is it something bad?" Jack shook his head. "It's nothing for you to worry about. You should focus on… uhh… school…" With that, Jamie ran to his window and slammed it shut. His only exit blocked, Jack stared in shock at his friend.

"I'm a Guardian too, Jack." Jamie reminded him. "You told me so. It's my job to protect you just like you gotta protect me. If you're in trouble, I want to help. _Please _tell me what's wrong, so I can help you."

Wow. Jack had forgotten just how brave and devoted Jamie was. He sighed in defeat, flopping down on Jamie's bed. "Okay, you win. Let me tell you how it all started…"

**_^^^^ROTG^^^^_**

Dracula arrived at Pitch's lair quickly, with still hours to go before dawn. HE slipped inside, almost as silently as the Nightmare King himself, and made his way into the main cavern. Pitch was not hard to spot. Dracula saw him as soon as he entered the central chamber and said, "Good evening, Pitch. It's been a long time. Have these past few thousand years treated you well?"

Pitch spun around to face his visitor, clearly surprised as his dark eyes met Dracula's. Quickly, however, he regained his composure. "It has been awhile, Dracula. As for the years, I must be honest; I'm living my own nightmare."

"That bad?" Dracula articulated, walking further into the chamber, approaching Pitch. "I expected better, old friend."

"The years that pass never travel alone;" Pitch pointed out, "much has happened during your exile, none of it to my advantage."

"Much has indeed happened," Dracula agreed, "but time continues to move, which is the reason I am here." Pitch looked interested so Dracula pressed on. "I plan to bring back the days before the Golden Age. "Pitch's eyes lit up. "Together we can do that. I have come to offer you a partnership- those accursed Guardians are quite difficult to defeat alone…"

Pitch nodded, his eyes darkening again as he remembered his humiliating defeat four years ago. "I am more than ready to join you, old friend- on one condition." Dracula raised an eyebrow. "What is that?"

"Let me be the one to finish off Jack Frost."

The vampire was perplexed. "Jack Frost?"

"He became a Guardian four years ago," Pitch explained, and the very air around him darkened as he thought of his enemy. "he is the reason I've been hiding all this time, my cause lost, my power gone." He was pacing quickly now, anger fueling his steps. "I want revenge more than anything I've ever wanted before. I will extinguish his light if it's the last thing I do!"

"Done." Dracula affirmed, glancing hungrily at the lights on Pitch's globe. He couldn't wait to see them go out…

"So when do we start?" Pitch asked as his Nightmares gathered around him. Dracula smiled, revealing gleaming white teeth sharper than surgical steel. "I already have."

* * *

**oooOOOooohhh... a cliffhanger! **

**Umm... can people review? I'd kinda like to know how I'm doing. THANKS!**

**~~Wavelength**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those people who have reviewed. I'm glad people are enjoying the story.**

**Nothing recognizable belongs to me. **

* * *

The sun smiled on a small village in Michigan. The adults were out shopping and gardening; and all the children were out playing. A group of five kids were playing catch on the outskirts of the forest that bordered the village. They tossed the ball from one to another, laughing when someone threw or caught poorly as they breathed in the sweet summer air. One boy, who had a peculiar amount of energy, accidentally tossed the ball past the group and into the woods.

"Nathan!" his sister groused, stomping her foot on the ground. "You always throw the ball too far."

"Sorry…"

"Go get it!" she shouted, stabbing a finger towards the trees. Nathan eyed the trees warily – all the children were afraid of the forest.

"Make Katherine get it. She's closest." He replied and his sister stalked over to beat some sense into him. Before she could, however, Katherine put an arm out to stop her.

"It's okay, I can get it." She walked calmly into the forest without looking back.

The sun could barely penetrate the thick cover of leaves and pine needles that rose up almost a mile past Katherine's head. It was dark, cold, and- because of the pine needles that littered the ground- eerily silent. Katherine searched for the ball in semi-darkness, getting more and more frantic when she could not find it.

She was just about to give up when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She whipped around, ready to run or even fight if she had to. But it was just the ball, rolling to her feet. "At last." She whispered and bent to pick it up. The ball in hands, she stood to leave- and froze.

Katherine was staring into a pair of enormous black eyes. Though obviously not human, they gazed back at her with human intelligence. A soft snarl ripped through the silence and a dark grey paw stepped out of the shadows.

Snapping out of her trance, Katherine sprinted towards the village. She'd never run faster in her life- but Flint and his pack had given chase and soon overtook her. The next thing she heard was her friends screaming as the wolves burst into the village.

**_^^^^ROTG^^^^_**

"Wow," Jamie exclaimed after Jack's explanation. "a real vampire." Jack looked at Jamie's expression and shook his head.

"Not wow. Someone has already _died. _I really only came to make sure you were okay."

Jamie stopped smiling. "I know. But honestly, I'm more worried about you, Jack." Jamie paused. "You don't think I'm scared? Jack, I'm terrified. But I learned from you that the easiest way to deal with fear is to find something fun." Any response Jack would have given was interrupted by several things at once.

One of North's snowglobe portals opened, spilling North and Sandy; Bunny hopped up through one of his holes, and Tooth flew through the window- literally. "We've got a problem, mate. Seems like Dracula's wolves've attacked a small town in Michigan."

Jack and Jamie's eyes widened. "Michigan? But that's like…really close." Jamie whispered and Jack turned to him.

"Exactly. That's why you're not going to leave this house."

Jamie looked startled. "What?"

"I'm putting you on house arrest, Jamie."

"But I want to help…" Jack shook his head.

"Jamie, I need you here to protect Sophie." Several expressions crossed Jamie's face, ending with resignation.

"I hate you Jack. Playing the 'Big Brother' card is low."

"Come, Jack. No time to waste." North grunted, pulling out a snowglobe and creating a new portal. Before Jack could walk away, Jamie grabbed his arm. "Jack, I-"

"No." Jack interrupted bluntly.

"But I-"

"No."

"You didn't even-"

"No."

Jamie gave up trying to talk, instead, he pulled Jack into a bear hug, hugging him the same way he did the morning they defeated Pitch four years ago. "I just wanted to wish you luck." He whispered.

"Don't worry. I'll come back after we check this out." Jack assured his friend, pulling fee from the hug. With one last look over his shoulder, Jack jumped into the portal, closely followed by the other Guardians, Bunny being the exception; he used his tunnels.

**_^^^^ROTG^^^^_**

Jack arrived first, barely seconds before Bunny, and was horrified at what he saw. Even when the other Guardians came through the portal he didn't move. The area was exceptionally quiet, only interrupted by the sound of people crying. Piles of wood were toppled. Some houses had collapsed and were burning from the fireplaces within. Glass was shattered everywhere, especially around the houses that still stood.

Jack walked towards the destruction as if in a daze, looking around at everything. The cry of a small child caught his attention. It had come from a little girl who knelt next to the rubble of one of the houses that managed to not get caught on fire. In front of her a calloused hand protruded from under the stone and wood of the house.

Movement caught his eye. When he looked he found himself watching a mother and father cradle the body of a child. Tooth fluttered to Jack's side. "Jack, I'm so sorry."

"I should have been able to do something." He breathed a tad angrily. "These people shouldn't have to suffer like this!" Suddenly the shout of a woman took Jack's attention.

"Katherine?! Katherine where are you?!" Tooth and Jack followed the voice and found a middle-aged woman looking around frantically. Another woman, much younger, ran and whispered something to her. Both ran towards the edge of the forest where Jack and Tooth found the other Guardians and a small group of people, all gathered in a loose circle.

"Let me through!" The woman cried, pushing past the ring. Tooth flew over to where the others stood and gasped. Jack only had to see his friends' faces to know what had happened. He stayed where he was, eyes closed and leaning on his staff. "No! Katherine, NO!"

The mother's sobs were too much. Jack turned and flew to the edge of the village, landing on a roof and staring at the sky. Ha didn't even turn when Tooth flew up behind him and put an arm around his shoulders. "We should go, Jack." She murmured, "There's nothing we can do here."

Jack didn't have the strength to argue. He followed Tooth down to where North and Sandy stood in front of another portal (Bunny had already left). He couldn't stop the tears from escaping as they left the ruined village behind.

* * *

**Thank you again for reading and to those who've reviewed? THANKS! Keep them coming please. Every time I get an email saying I have another review I get a warm happy feeling inside!**

**~~Wavelength **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey... I'm updating again. It's fairly soon after my last chapter but I just had to get it up. My only worry is that you're going to get a bunch of updates right in a row and then I'm going to suffer from the tragedy that is Writer's Block *shudders***

**You know the drill... I don't own it.**

* * *

_"This boy must be important if the new Guardian goes straight to him when troubled." _Owl-eyes watched as Jack and Jamie talked, catching pieces of their conversation through the open window. "_They share an unusually strong bond…"_

The window slammed shut, then, a few minutes later, the other Guardians arrived. A moment after, Owl-eyes watched as the boy embraced the young Guardian; then, he and the remaining Guardians left the house, no doubt to stop Flint's attack. _"Dracula will be pleased." _Finished with her quest, Owl-eyes turned and vanished into the bushes.

Jamie waved goodbye to the others as, one by one, they left his room. He sighed once they were all gone. Looking out his window, he was momentarily surprised to see a grey and brown tail disappearing into the bushes across the street; but he pushed any thought away, stubbornly telling himself it was only the neighbor's dog.

He walked aimlessly out of his room. Upon seeing his sister's door ajar down the hall, Jamie got an idea. "Hey, Sophie!" he called, popping his head into the room. Sophie was sitting on the floor coloring. "Do you want to play Frisbee with me?"

Sophie looked up excitedly at the question. "Sure!" She put down her crayons and joined Jamie who was already walking down the hall and out the door. Sophie grabbed a frisbee from the toy bucket by the door and ran out onto the lawn where Jamie was waiting.

After a few throws, their mom came out and walked to the car, calling, "I'mm going to run some errands, Jamie! Watch Sophie for me until I get back!"

"Okay mom, I will!" The siblings watched their mom drive away then went back to throwing the frisbee. As soon as the car was out of sight, Jamie caught the Frisbee and crouched down. "Guess what, Sophie? Jack visited me today and Bunny came to pick him up."

Sophie squealed, "Easter Bunny! Hop, hop, hop!" She bounced in place; then lost her footing, landing hard on the grass. "OW!"

Jamie couldn't help but laugh; even after four years Sophie was just as klutzy as ever. "Yes, the Easter Bunny! He'll be back soon so you can see him again!"

"Yay!" Jamie helped Sophie back to her feet and passed the Frisbee to her to start playing again. Both were smiling brightly, knowing their Guardian friends would be coming back.

**_^^^^ROTG^^^^_**

Dracula had only just arrived at Dracula's lair when Owl-eyes bounded up, her amber eyes glittering with her newfound knowledge. "Ah, Owl-eyes." Dracula greeted. "You have found a weak spot?"

Owl-eyes nodded her shaggy brown-grey head, "A boy of whom they highly regard."

"Jamie Bennett." Pitch sneered, "That child was my undoing." he looked at Dracula. "Your wolf has done well. Jamie is the best place to start. I did not catch him early enough. Thus, he was the last, unwavering light. Put that light out first-"

"And it will not be the last." Dracula finished with a nod. He glanced at Owl-eyes. "When should we attack?"

"Immediately."

"Then gather a force," Dracula ordered, grinning evilly, "We attack NOW."

**_^^^^ROTG^^^^_**

"Whoa! Great catch, Soph! Now throw it back!" Sophie swung her arm in a wide, clumsy arc, sending the Frisbee flying to the side.

"Sorry, Bad throw!" She shouted through giggles. Jamie jogged to where the Frisbee laid in the grass, laughing alongside his sister.

"Let's try that again." HE tossed the Frisbee back to her. "Now, this time, try to let it go earlier so it goes straight." A look of concentration crossed Sophie's face as she started to throw. She released and the Frisbee went flying straight ahead to Jamie.

"That's it! You did-" Jamie's excited shout was cut short when a large dog leapt from the street and caught the disc in midair, landing on all fours to the right of Jamie.

Owl-eyes spat out the Frisbee and glared up at Jamie hungrily. "Soph! Get in the house!" Jamie shouted, not daring to look away from the animal next to him.

"Jamie-"

"Just go!" Jamie sighed, smiling in relief when Sophie obeyed and ran inside, closing the door securely behind her. "Good dog." Jamie soothed, slowly bending down to Owl-eyes' level . "Good dog. Stay there."

Something of a sneer spread over Owl-eyes' face. "Good dog?" She replied, "Good _human._" Jamie's heart beat faster when the words reached his ears. Barking laughter behind him made him spin around in surprise. Four other wolves had snuck up from behind.

"Good human. Sit human. Stay human." They mocked, padding closer. Jamie took a step back, frightened by the wolves' intelligence.

"Who are-?" Jamie stopped, remembering what Jack had told him.

_"Dracula uses wolves to do his dirty work."_

"Oh, no."

Just then, a shadow fell over the yard; as if a cloud had covered the sun, but when Jamie glanced up; he saw a blue, cloudless sky. "Jamie Bennett., it's been awhile." The voice came practically from nowhere, sending chills up Jamie's spine. "You sure have grown since we last met. A bit old to believe in the Guardians, aren't you?"

Pitch strolled out of the shadows, appearing only feet in front of Jamie, making him jump back. A warning growl form Owl-eyes told him not to move back any further. "Pitch? But how can you be back? A-and the wolves… they're supposed to be Dracula's. He's the one who's-"

Jamie's shirt constricted around his neck, cutting off his words and air. Pitch grinned. "I didn't come to disappoint you." Dracula picked Jamie up off the ground by his shirt, then tossed him down onto the grass; past Pitch, between two black-furred wolves.

Jamie propped himself up, glaring at Pitch and Dracula. Before he could do anything else, the two wolves shoved him back to the ground, pinning his shoulders under their weight. "It's been nice to meet you, Jamie Bennett, the last light." Dracula expressed with a small mock-bow. "But it's time for that light to go out."

Pitch formed his shadow scythe and, with his orange eyes gleaming, brought it down for a killing stroke.

"NOOOOO!" Jack flew I from nowhere, colliding straight into Pitch, and a miniature blizzard erupted for a moment. Jamie gasped at the icy air, but smiled at the sense of comfort it brought. As the blizzard died down, Jamie was slightly surprised to see that the two wolves holding him down were frozen solid. Recovering quickly, Jamie shoved the wolves off him and raced for the house.

Dracula tried to make sense of what had just happened, his eyes flicking to everything; the frozen wolves, the boy running towards the house, a blue portal glowing at the edge of the yard, and Pitch- several feet away from where he had been- fighting a teenage boy with white hair. "So that's the infamous Jack Frost."

Dracula didn't think he_ looked_ like much of a treat; then again, the boy _had _just frozen Dracula's wolves, and Pitch _was_ faltering under the onslaught of frosty lightning coming from Frost's staff. "I am not disappointed."

Pitch didn't take long to recover; he had thought their attack was too easy. Unfortunately, it still wasn't quite enough. Jack had hit him with painful force and didn't hesitate to attack, rapidly shooting ice which Pitch struggled to deflect of dodge.

Dracula observed the fighting and quickly began to form a plan. Frost was distracted, the four Guardians- who had arrived soon after Jack- were busy with the wolves… and Jamie Bennett was alone in his house. "Fools." Dracula smirked; he dissolved into mist and drifted into the house through a window.

Reforming in the entryway, Dracula raised his eyebrows. Jamie held a bo-staff confidently; blocking the hallway from where there was a flash as a little blond girl peeked out of a door, clinging to a greyhound. Dracula chuckled, "You really think to stop me with a little stick?"

Jamie's grip shifted to a ready stance. "I'm not afraid of you." Dracula grinned evilly, showing his fangs.

"Good thing I don't need you to be." Dracula lunged, claws outstretched, but was suddenly stopped when his claws collided with Jamie's bo-staff; and the staff held under the stress of the attack.

Jamie breathed a sigh of relief and lowered his head, "Thank you, North." he whispered; never had he been so grateful for the large Russian. North had made the staff for Jamie when he had started taking martial arts; it was reinforced with magic and could hold up to even North's swords.

Dracula struck again and again Jamie blocked; determined to hold off the Master of Pain. After several minutes, Jamie could feel himself faltering. Dracula seemed relentless and didn't seem to be tiring, while Jamie's arms were shaking. Jamie heard Sophie squeak behind him and the small distraction was Jamie's undoing. He missed a block and screamed in pain as Dracula's claws shredded the right side of his shirt and the skin underneath it.

* * *

**Eeeekkk! Don't hate me for this evil cliffhanger! Just know I actually like using them so several chapters are going to end with them... in fact, I think I've already used a small one in one of the previous chapters... **

**Hey, it just occurred to me how much I hate cliffhangers- when I'm reading them- but love to use them in my writing... how's that for Irony?**

**~~Wavelength**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Next chapter coming up! I have almost enough for another chapter to go after this! **

**Last chapter I left you with a horrible cliffhanger, Jamie had just been fighting Dracula... right? Well this is the rest of that scene. And there's another small cliffhanger at the end of this one... sorry.**

**I own NOTHING.**

* * *

Pitch was being held by Sandy's whips and the wolves had either fled or been taken down when Jack realized Dracula had disappeared. "Guys, where's Dracula?" The other Guardians all shook their heads worriedly; no one knew where he had gone. Jack felt a horrifying sense that something was wrong; he felt as though he couldn't breathe. Then Jamie's scream split the air and Jack ran towards the house, nearly ripping the door off its hinges in his haste to get it open.

Jamie had crumpled to the ground, holding his side. The bo-staff North had given him for Christmas was next to him; as though he had dropped it. Sophie was cowering in a room down the hall, holding onto Abby for dear life; she was crying. \

Dracula stood over Jamie, a slightly confused expression on his face. "I do not understand. You are injured! Every drop of blood you're losing should be adding to my power! But there is nothing! Why?!"

Jamie reached slowly for his staff. "Must… protect… Sophie…" his voice was barely audible.

Jack blasted Dracula aside to crouch next to him, helping the boy as he attempted to sit up. "Are you alright? Besides all the blood over you?"

Jamie chuckled weakly, "Help m' stand, Jack?" Jack helped Jamie to his feet and Jamie leaned on his bo-staff, holding the shreds of his shirt to his side in an attempt to slow the bleeding. "Don't you get it?" He asked Dracula through gritted teeth. "I was hurt protecting my little sister. That's not pain," he spat out, "it's SACRIFICE!"

Dracula reeled at the thought for a moment; but quickly recovered, smirking darkly. "Enjoy your victory while it lasts, Guardians." He dissolved into mist just as Bunny's boomerang sliced into where he had just been.

Jamie's knees buckled and Jack gently set him down as he passed out. "Jamie!" The Guardians knelt around Jamie as Sophie came up, still crying. Jack looked down at his blood-stained hands and felt himself start panicking. "Jamie!"

North carefully cut away what was left of Jamie's shirt. "Bunny, get water and rags to clean up blood. Sandy, get pillow and towels. Make him comfortable. Tooth, go comfort Sophie. Jack-" North paused, looking at the boy, "-you stay here." None of the Guardians questioned North taking command here, they knew he had treated many injuries in his life; both in Santoff Claussen and before.

Tooth took Sophie away as Bunny came back into the room, holding a large bowl of water and a pawfull of rags. North carefully moved Jamie to the makeshift bed Sandy had made and started cleaning the blood away. "It could have been worse…" he muttered as he finally got a look at the four 3inch long gashes in Jamie's side. "Long but no deep." As the bleeding slowed to almost nonexistent, North pulled out a bottle and proceeded to cover the wound in a Vaseline-like substance.

Jamie groaned and shifted slightly, his eyes opening blearily. "Mmmmm… wha's the verdict?"

Jack stopped pacing and knelt next to his friend, "You'll live."

Jamie laughed and looked at his side. "How'm I gonna explain this to my mom?"

North chuckled, "Won't have to." He covered Jamie's side in another layer of the paste and placed a gauze pad over the claw marks. Jack helped Jamie sit so North could wrap his torso in bandages. "Will be scars by tonight."

Jamie nodded as he stood up and took the t-shirt Jack offered him. "Thanks, North. For this AND the staff."

North acknowledged his thanks with a nod. "I am happy to help in any way I can."

Sophie burst out of her bedroom, Tooth fluttering behind her. "Jamie!" Sophie squealed in relief, launching herself at her brother. Jamie caught her in a hug, wincing as she wrapped her arms around him, bumping the still- sore claw marks.

"I'm alright, Soph. Are you okay?" Sophie nodded, not looking up from where she had buried her face in Jamie's middle.

"I should have stayed here." Jack muttered angrily to himself. "I knew he was a possible target for Dracula."

Bunny hopped up behind Jack, catching him by surprise when he spoke. "This wasn't your fault, mate. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"I could have stayed and done something though. "Jack replied.

"No one could guess Dracula and Pitch would attack, Jack." North added from where he stood next to Jamie.

"Speaking of which, where is Pitch?"

Everyone looked at Sandy questioningly; sand shapes flashed frantically over his head. "He got away, didn't he?" Bunny sighed in defeat. Sandy merely nodded his head.

Jack threw his hands over his head, growling angrily. "I need some air!" He turned and stalked out the door.

Jamie removed Sophie from around his waist. "I'll go talk to him." Picking up his staff, he walked out after Jack. He was sitting where shards of ice lay in two piles; Dracula hadn't forgotten his two wolves. Jamie walked over and sat next to his friend, placing his staff down in front of him where Jack's staff laid. "This wasn't your fault you know." He eventually pointed out, glancing over at Jack.

"I know," Jack replied sadly, "but I can't help but feel as if I could have prevented the attack. I could have stopped you from getting hurt."

"Look." Jamie put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "I haven't taken martial arts classes just for fun. I've taken them because I know people like Pitch and Dracula exist."

"But you still got hurt! And there's nothing to show for it."

There was a pause then Jamie declared, standing. "Yes there is! Now I know North's staff works!" He pulled Jack up and they both, with staffs in hand, walked inside.

Jamie stopped short oat the sight of the hallway. Huge holes were carved in the walls from the staff and anything that had been standing was scattered all over the floor. Jack smirked, "It may have worked a little too well." Jamie smiled and the two finally relaxed in a few moments of laughter.

**_^^^^ROTG^^^^_**

Pitch sulked in his lair, rubbing his wrist, burned where Sandy's whips had held him, and watching moodily as Dracula paced. "Those cursed Guardians! We were so close to destroying that boy. Then, to make things worse, I find out there are ways to circumvent my power. It's just not fair!" Dracula's voice took on a whining lilt and Pitch looked on in disbelief. Was the famous Dracula ACTUALLY throwing a temper tantrum? Apparently; because Dracula was still pacing, muttering under his breath while he made hand and arm movements that coincided with whatever he was saying.

Dracula continued in that way for nearly an hour and Pitch simply ignored him, until, "I need to go cause some pain."

Pitch looked over to where Dracula was standing. "What did you have in mind?"

Dracula considered, "Nothing that would attract the Guardians' attention…"

"That rules out messing with children."

"But we can still affect their belief."

Pitch frowned. "You mean, attack other legends? The non-Guardian ones?"

Dracula grinned, baring his fangs; and evil gleam back in his eyes. He held up a hand, wherein rested a pulsing ball of black energy. "That's exactly what I mean."

Pitch looked at the energy with curiosity, anticipation, and… fear. Yes, fear; Pitch could tell that this was a power he hadn't even **begun **to touch.

* * *

**Oh no! What new power have I given Dracula? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter! Mwahahahahah!**

**~~Wavelength**


	7. Chapter 6

**Greetings! We won't be seeing Dracula or Pitch in this chapter... at least not directly. My apologies to anyone who wanted more of the Bad Guys.**

***Singing* I don't own any of it! *Singing***

* * *

Jack was lounging on a rafter in the Globe Room of the North Pole, idly polishing his staff. North and Bunny argued while Tooth gave directions to her mini-fairies below; Sandy was the only one absent. It had been a few days since Dracula and Pitch attacked in Burgess; Jamie was currently grounded for the damage his staff had done to the house—and his lack of a believable excuse for said damage.

Jack smiled at something Baby Tooth was saying when Sandy flew through the window. Jack glanced up but returned to his staff and Baby Tooth, leaving the others to welcome Sandy. Sandy was flashing sand shapes frantically, he looked panicked. "Sandy! Sandy slow down, we cannot understand you."

Sandy wouldn't slow down and Tooth finally called up to Jack. "Jack? Can you tell us what Sandy's saying? He's going too fast."

Jack looked down, a small smile on his face; the smile quickly disappeared and Jack's eyes widened. "The Mermaids?" Jack jumped from the rafters and flew down to Sandy; as soon as he touched the ground, his staff leaned up against a table, he began signing nearly as fast as Sandy's sand shapes.

"Jack signs?" Bunny asked, hopping up to North and Tooth.

"Apparently. Now we know how he has all those silent conversations with Sandy." Tooth shrugged.

Jack finally turned to the others, his face paler than normal. "Pitch and Dracula attacked Melodia, the Mermaid city. Sandy says two of them made it to the Island of Sleepy Sands; and they're pretty sure they're the only ones who escaped."

The Guardians gasped, their hearts sinking. All legends have a center - even though there were only a few official Guardians – the mermaid's center was music.

"Sandy doesn't think they just captured them." Jack whispered. "Dracula was throwing these black energy balls, when they hit a mermaid, they would enter them, and then the mermaid simply… disappeared."

"Couldn't 'e 'ave jus' teleported them?" Bunny asked, hoping he was right.

"Remember, mermaids aren't like you and me, they don't have to keep up on a job for people to believe in them, so if their music is silent…" Tooth trailed off, looking pleadingly at Jack and Sandy, begging them to tell her that what she was thinking was wrong. Jack and Sandy shook their heads sadly, and Tooth clapped her hands over her mouth, tears filling her eyes.

"So Dracula… killed… the Mermaids…" North summed up slowly.

"I didn't think legends _could _die… I thought they would just fade…"

"So… what're we gonna do?" Bunny asked.

"That's just the problem," Jack answered, a look of frustration covering his pale face, "we can't _do _anything. Dracula and Pitch could be anywhere by now, doing anything, and there's no way we can follow them! For all we know, they could have come and gone from all the legends by now!" The air turned icy cold and a short blast of winter wind blew around Jack.

"Jack, Jack just calm down." Tooth suggested in a small voice and Jack took a deep breath, getting his emotions – and the storm around him – under control.

"Sorry…"

Bunny shook some snow out of his fur and sighed. "I can' believe I'm sayin' this bu'… this seems pretty 'opeless."

You said this wasn't the first time Dracula's attacked, how was he stopped before?" The other Guardians shrugged, not knowing the answer to that. Jack sighed, all out of ideas.

"There might be a way to find out though…" Tooth began hesitantly. "The Tree Sprites are ancient; older than any of us. They guard the history of the world, from the very beginning."

The others brightened slightly. "How you know this, Tooth?" North asked and a small smile crossed Tooth's face.

"I used to play with them in Punjam Hy Loo."

"How do we find them?"

Tooth frowned in thought. "It's been getting harder to find them – what's more, getting them to talk to you – since the humans started clear cutting forests; but our best chance would probably be the Amazonian Rainforest."

Jack started a little. "The Amazon? Wouldn't we be able to find some in the Northern Forests?"

"Maybe, but the Tropical Sprites are more talkative." Tooth responded, shrugging.

Sandy frowned at how nervous Jack was acting as the others discussed the trip to the rainforest.

"Uh, guys?" Sandy looked at Jack but the others didn't hear his soft voice; Jack was biting his lip anxiously. "Guys?" Sandy looked for a way to get the other's attention but, unfortunately, there was no conveniently placed elf to use.

"Then we leave now. We will use a snowglobe." Jack opened his mouth to protest but never got a chance as Bunny playfully shoved him through the portal.

"Hey- wait!"

Sandy followed worriedly, Jack wasn't the type to get nervous for no reason.

**_^^^^ROTG^^^^_**

Deep in the Amazon, a dark haired teen looked up from his carving as a chill foreign to the area caught his attention. His golden eyes narrowed in anger and he stood from his lounging position. His tanned hands gripped his knife and the carving started burning. "Frost."

**_^^^^ROTG^^^^_**

Within moments everyone was standing together in the middle of the Amazon Rainforest. Jack had landed on his front from Bunny's playful push, but now he stood and looked on into the dense trees and plants with nervous glances while his knuckles turned whiter from clenching his staff.

"Kay, we're in the Amazon. Tooth, where do we find these Sprites?" Bunny asked.

"We don't find them anywhere." Tooth replied, "_They _will find _us_. We just have to let them know we want to see them."

"How-how long will this take?" _Again_ only Sandy noticed the fear in Jack's voice and eyes.

Sand-smoke puffed from his ears at the blindness of the others. They were Guardians for Moon's sake! They should be able to pick up of\n the worries of one of their own. True, Sandy didn't know the source of Jack's anxiety, but he knew _something _was bothering the young Guardian.

They waited for nearly half an hour; Tooth, Bunny, and North passed the time the way they usually do… arguing and working. Sandy was keeping a close eye on Jack, who was lying up against a tree; his eyes half closed and knuckles white around his staff.

Sandy had just started dozing when two Tree Sprites appeared; one was a man the other female, but they both had similar characteristics; green hair and woodlike skin.

"I am Awarra," the woman spoke, and then gestured to the man beside her. "This is Tanha-do."

"We know why you're here, and we have come to answer what we can."

Jack pulled himself to his feet and leaned heavily on his staff. "So you can help us?"

The Sprites nodded and Awarra studied Jack for a moment. "Brave boy." She then remarked, causing Sandy to worry; she seemed to be referring to Jack's nervousness – and the cause of it.

"What can you tell us about Dracula?" Tooth asked and all attention turned to the Sprites.

"Dracula was one of the creatures locked away during the Golden Age." Tanha-do began.

"He reigned primarily on this planet, but his pain was felt other places as well." Awarra picked up the tale, "For a long while he seemed undefeatable."

"So 'ow was 'e stopped? And what can ya tell us abou' the black energy 'e has?" Bunny asked.

The Sprites frowned. "That power is a new one. He did not have it the first time."

"So there isn't really anything you can tell us that will help." Jack sounded exhausted; he was relying almost completely on his staff and the breeze to hold him up. Bunny frowned at Jack's tone of voice but, to Sandy's annoyance, he shrugged it off.

"Not necessarily…" Awarra started, re-catching everyone's attention. "Last time, at the peak of Dracula's power, the most powerful legend in the world intervened."

Jack looked up and Sandy noted worriedly how cloudy his normally crystalline eyes were. "Who?"

Awarra's expression grew concerned as she took in Jack's appearance. "He doesn't have much time." Sandy thought he heard her mutter as Tanha-do answered Jack's question.

"The Great Solair. Lord of the Solar System. The Sun." The Guardians gasped. Solair was a legend, even among legends; he interacted with them even less than MiM did.

"'ow does this 'elp us?" Bunny wondered aloud and Tooth quickly shushed him.

"We Tree Sprites are the guardian's of history, but sometimes we can see the future—which is just history that hasn't been written yet."

"You can tell us how to defeat Dracula?" North asked but the Sprites shook their heads.

"But we can tell you that the five of you will not succeed-"

"WHAT?! You sayin' this is 'opeless?"

Awarra stared coolly at Bunny. "You did not let me finish. I said the FIVE of you would not succeed. I did not say you would fail."

The big four looked at each other in confusion but Jack looked up and spoke in a hoarse whisper. "We need the other legends…"

Tanha-do nodded. "Exactly."

"Dracula has only gotten the mermaids at this point but you must hurry to gather as many others as possible. We must go now, good luck, Guardians." Awarra and Tanha-do vanished without there a trace of them being there.

"At least we have a place to start now…" Tooth commented.

"Yeah, which legends do ya reckon we should look fa first?"

Jack didn't seem to be paying any attention to the others and sandy began to panic; Jack looked awful, like he was barely conscious. Sandy fought for the others' attention but what ended up getting their attention wasn't Sandy. Jack lost his grip on his staff as he passed out. He landed in a heap on the forest floor, oblivious to the Guardian's calling his name.

* * *

**Poor Jack... why must I be one of the many that loves to see Jack in some sort of trouble? I wonder what's wrong with him...**

**A note about the Tree Sprite's names...****_ Awarra_**** is an actual tree in the Amazon and ****_Tanha-do_**** is a variation of ****_castanhas-do-Pará _****the Brazilian term for the Brazil Nut Tree. **

**~~Wavelength**


	8. Chapter 7

**I had to laugh at some of the reviews I got. Poor Jack.**

**I don't own Jack or the Guardians... I do own the OCs though.**

* * *

"Jack!" Three panicked voices cried as Jack's unconscious body crumpled to the ground.

Tooth knelt next to Jack and placed a hand on his cheek. "Oh!" she gasped, looking up at the other Guardians. "He's warm."

Sandy flashed sand shapes angrily and Bunny's ears drooped. "'E didin' want ta come… did 'e? 'E tried to tell us… bu' we wouldn't listen."

"He knew something we not… but we not realize until too late." The words were barely out of North's mouth when a small swirl of autumn colored leaves revealed a teenage. Her brown hair reached her mid-back and was accented with red side swept bangs.

She was muttering something under her breath but froze when her eyes fell on Jack. "Jack?" She stepped out of the ring of leaves at her feet and hurried over to the Winter Spirit; her feet made no sound on the forest floor. "What're ye doing in Kalo's territory? This explains why he was in such a bad mood earlier…"

Tooth backed away in shock; then got angry as the girl put one hand on Jack's forehead and the other grabbed his wrist, taking his pulse. "Who are you?! Get away from him!"

"I'm Chroma Reign; I'm the Spirit of Autumn. And I'm trying to help Jack; so back off; your body heat won't help anything." Tooth fell silent and hovered a few feet away. Chroma frowned, passing a glowing hand over Jack. "How long've ya been here, Jack?"

North cleared his throat guiltily. "Nearly hour."

Chroma looked up in shock. "How long's he been out?"

"Few minutes."

Chroma turned back to talk to the unconscious boy. "Well, ya lasted longer than last time; I'll give ya that." Chroma placed a hand on Jack's forehead again and frowned before picking him up. "Can someone hand me his staff?"

Bunny placed it in one of her hands. "What're ya doin'?"

"I need to get him cooled down. Meet me at the South Pole." In a swirl of leaves; both Jack and Chroma vanished.

The Guardians all stared at each other. "I didn't realize there was an Autumn Spirit." Tooth whispered, staring at where the spirits had disappeared.

"Wha's more; she's obviously fairly close ta 'im…"

Sandy flashed a few sand shaped and North nodded. "Yes, I thought Jack said he was alone for 300 years."

"An' who's this Kalo person she was talkin' abou'?" No one knew the answer to that question.

"From what she said; I would guess it's another Spirit." Tooth offered. "Why don't we go find them and ask her?"

North created a portal and they all jumped through it; reappearing next to where Jack lay in the snow. Bunny immediately began complaining about the cold.

"'bout time ya showed up." Chroma stood a few feet away, hugging herself against the cold as her hair and skirt whipped around in the wind. "He should be wakin' up soon."

"While we're waiting for 'im…" Bunny replied, teeth chattering, "you got a LOT of explainin' ta do."

Chroma sighed and gave a reluctant nod. "I s'pose that's only fair. Whattaya wanna know?"

"Why didn't we know there were other Spirits for the seasons?" Tooth asked and Chroma rolled her eyes.

"We don't draw as much attention to ourselves as Jack does."

"We?"

"There are four of us; one for each season."

"So Kalo is…"

Chroma nodded, "Kalo Sunce is the Spirit of Summer. He and Jack… don't get along very well…"

"What about other two spirits?" North interjected as Jack groaned and tried to open his eyes.

Chroma bent down to help him sit up. "Well, one of the two is, ya know, ME. And the other is Faun."

"Fawn's Spring I'm guessin'."

"Chroma?" Jack groaned, his eyes opening slightly. "What're you doing here?"

Chroma bonked Jack on the head playfully. "Kalo was in a really bad mood so I went ta check it out. What were ya thinkin', goin inta Kalo's territory like that?"

"We needed to find the Tree Sprites." Tooth explained, "Dracula is back and he's attacking the Legends!"

Chroma stared at her for a second; then looked at each of the Guardians in turn. "No way… that sucker's back?"

With a small smile, Jack replied, "Yep. He must've been pretty drained from his long exile."

"Bet he really sank his teeth into the whole revenge idea, though."

Bunny, North, Tooth, and Sandy looked back and forth between Jack and Chroma as a full- on pun war began…

"The stakes are very high!" Jack shot.

"Well then," Chroma replied, "let's hope we don't cross paths with him!"

"Yeah, that would bite!"

"But next to Pitch, he pales in comparison."

"We should still be careful- he's out for blood…"

"Fangs for the warning, Jack."

"No problem. I just hope it's not in vein."

"I really appreciate you sticking your neck out for me like this."

"STOP PUNNIN', Frostbite-" Bunny interrupted but was cut off by Chroma.

"Yeah, Jack. That's what we'd call you if you were a vampire—Frostbite!"

"And if you were one, we'd call you Chroma-tick!"

Before Chroma could reply she was knocked to the ground by a boomerang. Said boomerang hit Jack as well, rebounding back into Bunny's outstretched paw. The two sat in stunned silence. "Are we finished 'ere, mates? Cuz legends're dyin' n' we don' have time for this."

"Sorry…" Chroma muttered, flipping to her feet.

"I guess we got a little carried away." Jack laughed, taking his staff from the snow.

"You seem to get along pretty well." Tooth remarked and both teenagers smirked.

"We have complimentary centers." Jack explained with another grin at Chroma.

"Yep- Imagination and Fun!"

"Chroma's center is Imagination?" Jack and Chroma nodded, glancing at each other with mischievous grins.

"Can we continue thi' conversation at the North Pole?" Bunny asked, shivering.

"I suppose so…." Chroma began slowly.

"But don't you just love the weather out here?" Jack continued, gesturing around playfully.

Bunny scowled. "No."

"Aww…. c'mon. Have some fun Kangaroo."

Bunny stared incredulously at Chroma. "What'd ya jus' call me? I'm not a Kangaroo, mate."

"Wow. THIS sounds familiar…" Jack laughed and Chroma grinned at him.

"Let us go. Before this goes further." North suggested and Chroma turned to Jack.

"Want a ride?" Jack stepped closer to her and took her outstretched hand as the other Guardians left.

**_^^^^ROTG^^^^_**

"Whoa…. I forgot how disorienting your mode of travel is." Jack gasped as he and Chroma appeared in the Globe Room. Chroma laughed as the others entered the room.

"I could've sworn we left before them…" Bunny muttered.

"Ya get used to it." Chroma told Jack; then turned to Bunny. "Not even you're as fast as the wind, Kangaroo."

"Chroma, Jack…" the two teens looked at Tooth. "Could you guys get a hold of the other two Spirits?"

Jack hesitated, "I know I can get Fawn…"

"But are you sure about bringin' Kalo inta this?" Chroma questioned.

"We'll need as much help as we can get."

Chroma sighed, "Fawn and I'll have our work cut out for us… I'll find Kalo."

Jack nodded emphatically. "I'll go get Fawn. Meet back here in two hours?"

Chroma agreed and Jack flew out the window as Chroma vanished.

* * *

**Aaaannnnd you have now met my first OC! (Dracula doesn't count as he already exists elsewhere ) When I finish the story, I'll post a chapter at the beginning with a list of the OCs for reference.**

**Jack may have seemed a little OOC in this chapter - but may I remind you that this is 4 years after the movie so he's not exactly the Jack from the movie; and there is a new person to consider as well. I'm sure we all have different quirks that we only show around certain people.**

**Keep reading! (and reviewing...)**

**~~Wavelength**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey people! I haven't updated in... awhile. We're introducing the other Season Spirits today! Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything but the plot and the OCs**

* * *

When Jack returned an hour and a half later he was followed by an auburn haired girl wearing a pink dress; the Guardians assumed this to be Fawn. What surprised the Guardians was how young she looked—barely 16 at most—and the tawny wings that were tucked away after she landed. "You beat Chroma, Jack." North informed Jack as Fawn stared around in wonder.

"I figured I would. Chroma has to try to convince Kalo, I just had to find Fawn." He put his arm around Fawn's shoulders. "Guys, this is Fawn Blossom; the Spirit of Spring. Fawn, these are the Guardians."

"I can see that." Fawn murmured, obviously still processing the fact that SHE was meeting the Guardians.

Jack laughed. "They don't bite you know." Fawn jumped as she realized she'd been staring.

Chroma appeared at that moment and several of Tooth's minis fainted; for she had a young man who was definitely Kalo. "Frost." Kalo glowered and Jack returned the glare.

"Kalo."

"Guys don't start." Chroma stepped in between them and the Guardians got their first good look at the Season Spirits.

Kalo was the very definition of 'California Hottie'; he wore a gold zip-up hoodie and faded blue jeans. His gold eyes burned and his black hair was sun bleached on the top.

Chroma's golden-hazel eyes shone from behind red bangs and brown hair hung to her mid-back. She wore a light brown dress that was longer in the back than it was in the front, knee high boots, and a short sleeved denim jacket.

Fawn's auburn hair fell to her waist in soft curls and her spring green eyes glowed. Her pink dress reached her knees and glittery, strappy sandals covered her feet; a light green vest completed her outfit.

Bunny glanced around at the Spirits. "What's with Season Spirits an' jackets?"

"Huh?" Kalo was the only one of the four who didn't make a sound and just raised his eyebrows. The other three looked at each other and noticed that Bunny was right. Between Jack and Kalo's hoodies and Chroma and Fawn's denim; they all were wearing a jacket of some sort or another. "Huh, that's kinds funny." Chroma expressed with a grin. "Took us long enough to notice too."

"I didn't come to laugh." Kalo interrupted, "I might not get lightheaded or ill in the cold, but I still don't like coming here. You're all lucky I can control the temperature around me, unlike Frost. Care to ask for an invitation before cooling off the Amazon?"

"Jack didn't want to, Kalo." Chroma replied, "They had to talk to the forest sprited there."

"Why?" Kalo asked hotly.

"Is why we here now." North answered, "Is a long story, so get comfortable." As soon as everyone found a seat, the Guardians started to explain to Chroma, Kalo, and Fawn what had happened in the past few days.

**_^^^^ROTG^^^^_**

"The Mermaids are finished! There is nothing left of their music," Dracula announced to the pack before him. "And the Guardian's know nothing of it!" The wolves erupted into barks and howls of success, but quickly quieted to listen further. "The first steps are near done. Soon, we will be back in the world to spread pain and fear."

"We are not as close as you think," Pitch declared. "There are still many Legends we need to destroy, starting with the more powerful. There are other spirits that are as threatening as Jack Frost, and the large groups like the sprites will cause just as much trouble."

Dracula nodded as he thought about what Pitch said. "I could lead an attack, Dracula." Flint barked, "You only need to say where."

Dracula looked at Pitch, only glancing at Flint to acknowledge he heard him. "I am more worried about the Legends who are likely to not be missed. However, there are still some who are troublesome. Flint will take a small group to track the Leprechaun. That clover is nearly as elusive as I am." Flint bowed his head and backed away to find his group. "As for those who will cause trouble, well, we'll get them soon enough." With a whisk of his cape, Dracula vanished into the shadows, followed closely by Pitch.

**_^^^^ROTG^^^^_**

"So… legends are disappearing?" Fawn's eyes were wide with horror. "What will occur if they come for us?"

"It's not a question of _IF, _they'll come," Chroma replied, "but _WHEN _they'll come. Pitch and Dracula are getting stronger every day. That's why we have to gather th' other Legends – so we'll be ready for th' baddies when they strike." Fawn bit her lip, tears filling her eyes, and Jack put an arm around her, trying to comfort her.

Kalo's eyes were dark with anger. "How dare they attack the Mermaids… Mermaids are not equipped for battle, they can't defend themselves." Jack looked at him questioningly and Kalo snorted. "Contrary to what you may believe, Frost, I believe in a fair fight." Jack met Kalo's glare with one of his own.

"Are they always this bad?" Tooth asked uncertainly, making Chroma snort and Fawn laughed.

"They're being downright CIVIL right now. You think this is bad? Did you hear about Novarupta in 1912?" Tooth nodded cautiously. "That was the last time Jack and Kalo saw each other until today."

With Chroma's warning echoing in her ears, Tooth looked at Jack as he turned to stare at the window. Even the other Guardians were quiet as they realized that putting Jack and Kalo together was a time-bomb; sooner or later it would blow.

Chroma joined Jack at the window. "Is it just me, or does something not look right?"

Fawn walked over. "The North Star is missing." She commented, looking at the horizon.

Kalo came over, eyes flashing. "_They _better not have done something to her."

"For once I agree with you." Jack looked at Kalo speculatively; silent for few moments, then held out his hand. "We don't have time to fight each other right now. Truce?"

Shocked silence reigned at the Pole, everyone trying to process what Jack had just said. After a minute that lasted a year, Kalo put his hand in Jacks. "Truce."

The others breathed again and Chroma laughed slightly. "What are we standing around here for? This is War, time to start gathering the troops."

Everyone laughed at her comment and Jack put his arm around her shoulders. "You're right. No more wasting time; let's get started."

* * *

**So now the four Seasons are together! And Jack and Kalo have an uneasy truce; but the North Star isn't in the sky anymore! **

**~~Wavelegth **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello all! Sorry for the wait! School started again. Ugggg.**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

"That blasted star is gone," Dracula muttered angrily. "If we can't eliminate her, all might be lost."

Pitch, giving up his search, stepped up beside Dracula, muttering quietly. "Asteri, the spirit of guidance, sees all and hears all. It is more than possible that she has fled, we will have to hunt her down."

"I will send a wolf to seek her whereabouts." As Dracula spoke, a smaller, grey and white wolf bounded into sight. "I guessed something like this would happen, so I've kept part of the pack at hand."

"I hope the part isn't all as small as this." Pitch made fun, nodding towards the little wolf; who growled.

"Mist may be small, but he is one of the best fit for this job. He can blend with his surroundings easier, and is one of the swiftest in the pack." Dracula defended. Turning his red eyes to Mist he continued, "The North Star is not in her place. If only we could find her so all those lost souls in the world can use her guidance."

"Understood, Dracula," Mist spoke, a menacing grin exposing his sharp teeth. "She will be found." He turned, his tail flicking the air, and bounded away on his quest.

Dracula and Pitch watched Mist's form vanish into the shadowy surroundings of the mountain top. "What are we to do, Drac?" Pitch asked, "There are still plenty of legends out in the world. Which one will we visit next?"

Dracula turned away from Pitch to gaze into the full moon that just reappeared from behind the clouds. His red eyes held a look of malice as he inhaled deeply, relishing the cold night air that he used to hunt in before his imprisonment. The moonlight glinted off of his sharp, white fangs as he smiled and finally replied.

"I think the spirits can have a night without fear and pain, we will continue our hunt for them in the morning. Right now, the Man in the Moon as a witness," He waved, almost insultingly, towards Manny while he spoke, "we will go down to the nearest town to find a meal, or, at least I will." He turned back to Pitch. "Word on the shadows says kids are having unusually frightening dreams tonight too."

Pitch grinned, "Now I wonder what could've caused that." The two vanished into the night, laughing like teenagers planning a simple prank, leaving Manny to hide once again behind the clouds, hoping that the Guardians will be available to warn of the evil working that night.

**_ ^^^^ROTG^^^^ _**

"Seamair? I know you're around here; it's Asteri. Dracula has returned and his wolves are out looking for you." A young woman around 20 years old with golden blond hair that falls to her ankles in loose curls appeared in a clearing. "He and Pitch Black have already taken out the Mermaids."

A rustle sounded behind her and she turned to face the short man who had appeared from the bushes. "Pitch and Dracula have teamed up, eh?"

Asteri nodded. "The Guardians have started gathering the other spirits. They already have all four Seasons allied with them."

Seamair chuckled. "It's no wonder they got the Season's first; the Winter Spirit is one of them."

Asteri nodded again, and then spoke. "It is my intention to join them. I merely wished to inform you of the hunt for you."

Seamair chuckled louder. "I'll come with you. Someone needs to keep you out of trouble."

Asteri glared. "I'm not the one who needs watching, Leprechaun." A wolf howled in the distance. "They're coming." Seamair pulled a gold coin from his pocket. "Not fast enough." Asteri snapped, grabbing his arm. The wolves entered the clearing as light flashed and the two spirits vanished.

**_ ^^^^ROTG^^^^ _**

Light filled the North Pole, making everyone look up from what they were doing. "Asteri! Seamair! Thank goodness!" Tooth streaked over to the newcomers.

Chroma set aside her book and Fawn calmly knocked over Kalo's king as she stood up. Kalo rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation and defeat as he turned to the action. "We got worried when the North Star went missing."

Asteri blushed slightly under Kalo's gaze but responded confidently. "I went to warn Seamair the wolves were searching for him. I've yet to find a way to be in two places at once."

"Two places at once? What for?"

"Because as long as I'm here the star everyone sees is missing. But if I go there, I can't help here; and Dracula and Pitch will know exactly where I am."

North fidgeted with his sword. "Light… light…" he gasped, "IDEA!" Bunny dodged the sword and muttered something about 'a crazy Russian with a sword'. North ignored him and ran into his workshop. Chroma glanced at Jack, laughter in her eyes and Jack just shrugged helplessly. North returned soon after with a brightly glowing snow globe. "Here, use in place of your light."

Asteri took the globe in her hands. "Thank you, North. Do you really think it will work?" North nodded and she held it closer. "I'll be right back. Light flashed and Asteri vanished.

With the Star gone, attention quickly turned to Seamair. Fawn and Kalo had reset the chess game while North was making the light globe and Fawn now flew over to the Leprechaun. "I'm glad you are unharmed, Seamair." She said, kissing his cheek. "What happened?"

Seamair took out a gold coin and began turning it over in his hands idly. "Asteri found me jus' before we came here. She's a good lass; must have it hard, seeing everything. Comes in handy sometimes, I suppose. Take me for example; got me out jus' before the wolves caught me."

Chroma wrapped her arms around Jack's neck from behind and asked, "So she really sees and hears everything? How in the world does she make sense of anything!?"

Everyone chuckled and Tooth answered. "It took her a century to learn to filter what she sees and hears. She still gets overwhelmed sometimes."

"I know I would."

Asteri returned at that moment and began thanking North profusely. North just laughed and patted her on the back.

Jack detangled Chroma's arms and stood up. "I'm going to go check on Jamie. I need to tell him what's going on, anyway."

"Who's Jamie?"

"Jamie was my first believer and one of my best friends. He's helped us out before and refused to be left out of this mess." Tooth giggled at Jack's description.

"I think I wanna meet this kid. I'm coming." Chroma stated, grinning.

Jack rolled his eyes then shrugged. "Fine. But this time we're taking my route." Chroma simply wrapped her arms back around Jack's neck and he carried her out the window.

Seamair and Asteri stared after them. "Do they ever slow down?"

"Not usually. No."

* * *

**Heh. Anyone catch the reference to ****_Rise of the Guardians_****? It's subtle but it's there. **

**We have two more Spirits! Wow, they're just coming one after another aren't they?**

**Look for the next gripping installment of ****_Return of the Guardians_****! (LOL)**

**~~Wavelength (OMZ I just realized I posted this signing off as ImagineShine. Sorry, I was typing up some stuff for her and just put her name instead of mine.)**


End file.
